The First Report: No Heart
by Kiki-No-Ru
Summary: What happon to me... no... what happont to us...
1. Report 1

A Exposition when off and darkness fills the room as the scientist scramble down the hall 2 Ansom's room but he was gone. he turned and ran 2 find the others. Panting he looked back and his eyes faded at he saw his friends sink in the darkness.

Hes eyes flashed open and he felt different like he had nothing to live for but the he remember his friends and gasp. Looking around the blonde ran down the ruble rooms and found nothing. he when to the person that told him to start messing around with that stuff room and herd under the desk. he felt like crying but he could not for some reason.

Two days later he herd the door open and stopped breathing. Whispers behind him in the door way. "he would always..." "but what he fo..." "as if he all way when there..." one of the three walked around the desk and looked under it "Even?" He looked up and smiled "Braig" he crawled up and touched his face to make if he was real then smiled and hugged him. "I didn't know where u guys when and i was lest alone" a he said as he rubbed his head on Braig's shoulder as cold drips of ice fell from his eyes. Braig's face flushed a bit and looked around at the other teens in the room. "Aaah..." he said as Even passed out he grabbed him and fell 2 the ground with him and whisper in Even's ear. "you moron..."

Braig always felt sorry for Even because he had no one really 2 talk 2 only this one person but Braig did not find out his name ever and he did that for a living.

Even woke up 2 hear people fussing. he got up and walked out of the room he was in. "That's final then..." Dalin looked up at Even and smiled. "i see your up." "Even we are changing our names since where not that person any more.... So you call me Xemnas, Braig is Xigbar, Dalin is Xaldin, and you are know Vexen." Vexen nodded and looked at the two other friends. "Lexeaus and Zexion" Xemnas replied. "Vexen you are number 4 also and your room is the labs down stairs." Vexen nodded and walked to the stairs.

With every clack of the steps he felt more and more like he had betray his friend and left him 2 die alone to become a heartless thing but what he was, was much more worse. Having not heart or soul made him fill hollow in side as he found the first lab and walked in looked around and looked sadly at the ground.


	2. Report 2

A month later

Xaldin and a New kid was in the doorway as Vexen Mumbled "I miss u..L.." The kid's cell hit the floor and Vexen turned around as fast as he could. "What are you two doing down here?" he said sharp like. "Ask what you want 2 eat for dinner." Xal replied and kid was still messing with the cell then looked up. "I'm here to ask do You want a Cell?" Vexen stood and said. "um...Kar Mle Sue and yes." Xal faintly said. "OK" Xaldin walked up the stairs and the kid walked in the room Vexen Eyed him down he did not look up. "Whats your name lad?" the kid looked down at his knees. "Luxord number X i am new, sir." Lu then looked up and smirked. "well if you want a cell you have 2 find it and i don't know where Xemnas put them..." "so i have 2 find one..." Vex said rising a eyebrow. Lu nodded as his face redden. Vexen walked over to Luxord and smirk as he shove his hands in the cloak's pockets and there was noting then he unzipped his coat (Lu bite his lip but Vexen did not notice) and checked for secret pockets. Nothing. pulling his coat off and searching for something in the sleeves. nothing. signs and looks at the gambler shiver from the cold room. Vexen's head slides to the right a bit like hes seen him before and pulls Lu's gloves off. nothing.

Vexen looks up and sees the gambler shivering and he got closer and the young one backed up. "I'm not going to hurt you OK" Lu nodded and Vexen hugged him. Lu felt warmth even thought his skin was freezing cold. he looked up at the blonde and Vex with out knowing what he was doing kissed his fore head. Lu's face got worm and bite the zippers zipper(or the thing that makes it open or closed) and pressed it in his bottom lip and Vexen felt his coat loosen up a little and looked down to see the young one slightly unzipping his coat. Vex pulled away and the the his coat was open. Luxord moved back and looked down at his feet waiting to get punished. But Vexen walk over to him and kissed his cheek and pulled him close and whisper in his ear. "will you help me some times?" Luxord shivered a bit as the cool air ruched his ear and he bit his lip and nodded yes.

"OK good" Vexen said and walked over to the door and closed it. The Platinum blonde haired teen looked at Vexen. "the walls are sound proof." and Lu's "heart" skipped a bit as a small smile faded on Lu's face with mad eyes. Vexen then pushed him against the counter and pushed him on the counter as he and kissed his lips rough like Even use to and Lu squeaked a high pick that mad Evens ears filled with . Then Vexen pulled back and looked in he flushed eyes or his best friend and smiled and Lu pushed Vex on the bed and slipped his tongue in as Vexen pulled his cloak off and fumble with Lu's button on his pants.

When a knock came rushing in from the sound proof room as Lu moan. "Vexen it Xaldin open up." Lu blinked and Time stopped Vexen got some liquids and time started an explosion and Vexen open the door and smoke pored out of the room. "What Xaldin? Vexen said still unbalanced from what happen a bit earlier. " I was just going 2 tell you that foods ready is Lu in there?" Lu lad face down on the bed and looked up to see Xal shocked "it what that strong?" Xal said looking at Vex. and he nodded.


	3. Report 3

Dinner

Vexen dreaded what would happen to him because Xigbar knew what happen and talked Xemnas. He wiped ice off his face and signed and walked into the dinning hall. He looked to see the cute but evil, Demyx. Right beside him was the calm and timid, Saix smiling at Demyx. Then the tall and kind, Lexeaus looking at his friend across the table. Then a chair where Xaldin will sit when get served everyone. Then Boss looking prim and proper in his chair. The little Know-It-All with a smug look eyes fixed on Vexen. His seat whiting for him as she stride in the room. Zexion sat next to him and across from Lex. The fire bug, Axel was asleep with a flaming droop spot on the table. As Vexen got to his set and grasped the back of it to see how was at the end. he pulled his hand back and the chair clanged in the floor as it turned to ice and his face flushed blue. Hes tried to look away from the blond with shiny blue eyes that shimmer the happiness as he talked to everyone and looked at Vexen with slightly flushed cheeks. Vexen blinked his eyes and leaned down to try and pull his chair up but it was like a bolder and he signed. "Lex can you help?" gulping a bit as he felt Xemnas' cold eyes on him. he looked and saw him smiling. "So, Vexen, I hurt that the New boy what in your room" Xemnas said and Vexen nodded. "yes,sir, he was helping me with an experiment." Vexen said coldly and Luxord looked hurt is could cry he would. but instead he pouted. Vexen Glanced over at me with the coldest of looks and Lu grasp where a heart would be and bit his lip and looked at the ground and eyes closed slowly. Xemnas was shocked that Even or Vexen could ever be that cold to anyone. Vexen gazes went back to Xemnas and smirked and his eyes got more hollow looking and ice started to tangle up around. Xemnas what scared in his whole life a the one that he thought couldn't hurt a fly would brake someones non-existing heart to pieces. Vexen eyes flicked around at the other members and he them self on Luxord. Lu jumped as cold shards of ice creased his skin as they tare up his boats pants and coat. Vexen stride over to him as he bit his bottom lip as the shards hit his skin at the color bone. Lu looked up and tears ran down them as Vexen stepped back and the ice got week. Lu pushed him self up and slammed Vex in the ground nose-to-nose and his eyes had anger in them as he straddled him and griped his wrist on the cold floor. Vexen was shocked and hes face turned blue. Luxord moved his hand way and there was chains on Vex's wrist. then proved that he was better than the cruel mad he thought he knew he walked right up to Xaldin. Sat in his lap and whispered something in his ear not even Xigbar herd. then smirked over at Vexen as he walked off with Xaldin's coat in his hand.


End file.
